Zwiegespräch
by Panstern
Summary: Tausend Herzschlage waren es, die sie in jener Leere zählte. Fünfhundert Ahtemzuge. Einhundert Augenschläge. Und keine einzige Minute mit jenem Herrn der Zeit.


[Zwiegespräch mit dem Laplaceschen Dämon der Zeit]

warum Götter auch nur Dämonen sind

Das Problem mit der Zeit ist, dass es sie eigentlich garnicht gibt.

Stellen Sie sich einfach mal vor wie es ist, diesen Satz als noch sehr junges Mädchen von Ihrem Vater zu hören. Sicher sehen Sie die Verwirrung in den Augen dieses kleinen Mädchens, dass zunächst auf seinen Mickywecker blickt, und dann wieder ungläubig zu dem Gesicht des Vaters aufschaut. Sicher sehen Sie auch, wie dieses Mädchen hadert – denn schließlich hat Papa doch immer recht, er weiss doch wie die große Welt aussieht?! Und doch kann sie nicht richtig gehört haben, denn ganz deutlich hört sie gerade in diesem Augenblick das Ticken des Zeigers ihrer Uhr, der seine langsame Musik der Sekunden spielt

Dieses Gefühl des Haderns begleitete mich wohl mein Leben lang. Häufig hörte ich diesen Satz im Laufe der Jahre von meinem Vater, und kaum da ich in ein Alter kam, in dem ich auch nachfragte und zweifelte, folgte diesem Satz auch gleich eine ausschweifende Erklärung.

„Gibt es Zeit erst seit den Uhren?", pflegte er mich dann häufig zu fragen. Seine Augen glitzerten plötzlich und ich spürte seine Freude an diesem Gespräch so stark, als wäre sie greifbar. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Und Zeit gibt es auch nicht erst seit den Menschen – aber stell dir mal vor wie es war in jenem Moment, da das Universum begann. Niemand war dort um es zu erleben, niemand spürte Veränderung. War dies denn dann bereits Zeit? Existiert Zeit nicht erst dadurch, dass wir sie erleben und Veränderung spüren? Und was ist mit den Momenten vor der Entstehung des Universums – war das etwa Zeit?!"

Ich habe nie eine passende Antwort auf seine Fragen gefunden. Zeit, so agumentierte er, existierte erst durch das Erleben einer Veränderrung. So wie wir sie uns vorstellten, dieser ständig existierenden Fluss zwischen Vergangenheit und Zukunft, konnte es also garnicht geben.

Viele Jahre später erinnerte ich mich wieder an jenes Glitzern in den Augen meines Vaters, dass ich in jener Zeit in seinen Augen gefunden hatte. Obwohl bereits in jungen Jahren gestorben, hatten mich seine Worte doch immer ein Stück weit begleitet und eine Neugierde geweckt, die zunächst meine Freude an der Schule und später meine Entscheidung, Physik zu studieren zur Folge hatte.

Wenn ich daran denke welche unglaubliche Freude er wohl auch an einem solchen Erlebnis wie dem meinem gehabt hätte, werde ich traurig. Wir alle waren nie besonders gläubig und ganz besonders mein Vater mit seiner rationalen Art zu denken wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen einem Gott solche Fragen nach Raum und Zeit zu stellen. Doch ich weiss für diesen einen Tag, für dieses eine ganz besondere Erlebnisse hätte auch er, so wie ich, plötzlich an alle Götter dieser Welt geglaubt.

Und wer hätte schon ahnen können wie sie aussehen, jene Götter. An jenem Abend glaubte ich nicht an einen einzigen, auch nicht an einen ganzen Olymp voll, sondern nur an jenen Gott der Zeit, der sich mir selbst als einer der fünf Herrscher dieser Welt vorstellte.

Er sah umwerfend aus, jener Laplacsche Dämon der Zeit.

Ich musste ein wenig lachen als ich daran dachte, wie er wohl durch die Welt der Menschen gehen und dort das Aufsehen genießen würde, dass er zweifelsohne auslöste. Denn so wie er dort vor mir stand, die eine Hand in der Hosentasche und die andere lässig neben sich hängend, da konnte ich mir nur allzu gut vorstellen wie er in eine Bar ging und dort die Blicke der Mädchen genoß. Ein Gott, so dachte ich immer, sollte solchen Digen erhaben sein – doch jener Gott der Zeit, der dort vor mir stand, verkörperte all diese menschlichen Schwächen in solcher Perfektion, dass es schon wieder unmenschlich war.

Auch seine Reden, seine dunkle, geradezu rauchige Stimme versprühte solche Anziehung, wie sie kein Mensch der Welt je zustande gebracht hätte. Ich grinste, lächelte, grinste dann wieder und versuchte meine Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Doch ihm gegenüber, diesem alten, durchstechenden Blick, konnte ich nichts verstecken.

Es nützte nichts, ich musste ehrlich sein.

„Du kannst kein Gott sein..." Meine Stimme klang zunächst bröckelnd; so unsicher wie ich mich fühlte. Doch so merkwürdig es auch war, als er mich angrinste, kurz lachte, da spürte ich wie Kraft durch meine Adern floss: Ich wollte von ihm ernst genommen werden, denn sonst würde auch ich ihn nicht ernst nehmen können.

„Du kannst kein Gott der Zeit sein, denn soetwas kann es garnicht geben. Zeit..." ein kurzes Zögern das nicht unbemerkt bleiben sollte „...kann es garnicht geben." Ich lächelte. Tief in meinen Gedanken fragte ich mich, ob dies denn noch ehrlich war, ahtte ich doch so oft an den Worten meines Vaters gezweifelt. Doch jetzt, in diesem Augenblick verstand ich endlich jene Freude die ich damals greifen, aber nie selber einahtmen konnte. Ein Gott der Zeit! Es war so unglaublich, und doch so greifbar wie er vor mir stand und immernoch lachte, als wäre nichts geschehen. Gotteslästerer hätte man mich nennen sollen, umdrehen hätte er sich sollen, so verschwinden wie er gekommen war. Doch statt dessen lachte er noch immer, und mit jedem Moment den er lachte fühlte ich mich sicherer.

Dann verklang jenes lachen, Stille folgte. Augen so alt wie die Zeit selber schauten mich, doch statt Unsicherheit spürte ich noch immer jene Kraft in meinen Adern pulsieren. Die Worte meines Vaters klangen noch in meinen Ohren und je mehr ich an ihn dachte desto freudiger hüpfte mein Herz vor Begeisterung. Wir grinsten beide. Bis seine Stimme erklang.

„Die Zeit existiert, so wie ich und du. Sie ist unsere Geliebte, sie ist dein Hänker – nenn sie wie du willst. Doch sie umgibt uns an jedem Ort."

Wieder ein Lachen das die Stille durchbrach, doch diesmal war es meine Stimme die wie Glocken läutete. „Aber wir, wir sind hier, wir erleben sie. Nichts wäre hier ohne uns, nichts außer einem leeren Raum voll Luft" - kurz stockte ich, denn weder der Raum in dem wir uns befanden noch die Luft die ich ahtmete schien wirklich real. „vielleicht auch keins dieser Dinge" „Du irsst, denn du hats diesen Raum nie gesehen ohne deine menschlichen Sinne. Er ahtmet mit sich selbst, so wie auhc ein Wald ahtmet und lebt, ob nun Menschen in ihm sind oder nicht. Alles was Raum hat besitzt auch Zeit – denn ohne mich wäre dieser Raum nie entstanden." Es war merkwürdig ihn so reden zu hören, wie er von sich selbst sprach asl wäre er die Zeit. Doch ich gab nicht auf, noch nicht.

„Und was ist mit jenen Momenten, in denen es den Raum noch nicht gab? Keine Welt, keine Menschen, keine Wesen die sie erlebten; woher solte es da Zeit geben?" Mich hatte es immer zur Weißglut gebracht, meinen Vater so reden zu hören. Doch als ich nun meine Stimme senkte war ich selbst überzeugt von dem, was ich da sagte: Zeit war nur eine Erfindung der Menschheit, um Ordnung in diese Welt zu bringen. Wie so oft hatten wir etwas föllig abstraktes erfunden, so wie wir Staaten ersannen, Philosophie und... Götter.

„Wir waren da."

Ich stockte. Er sagte es mit solcher Selbstverständlichkeit als wäre es erst gestern entstanden, das Universum. Als hätte er in jenem Moment gemühtlich in einem Stuhl gesessen und Pfeife geraucht, während er Millionen Partikeln dabei zuschaute, wie sie den langen Weg der Evolution antraten. Auch ich war nur so ein Partikel der Evolution, dem er nun zuschaute.

„Mit mir begann die Zeit, und mit der Zeit die Götter. Wir erlebten sie, die Welt, die Zeit und das Leben drumherum, so wie du sie jetzt erlebst."

„Aber dann...", für einen Augenblick war ich mir so sicher gewesen. Es hatte Sinn gemacht, all die Gespräche mit meinem Vater und einen Moment lang hatte ich sogar geglaubt, diesen Mann vor mir austricksen zu können. Doch nun konnte ich nicht umhin daran zu denken, welches unglaubliche Wesen dort vor mir stand...

„Kannst du durch die Zeit reisen?", fragte ich schließlich zaghaft. Es hörte sich so dumm an mich selbst dies fragen zu hören, doch nur so konnte ich ganz langsam begreifen was mit mir geschah. „Manchmal muss ich neben der Zeit stehen, durch sie hindurchwaten um all die kleinen Verflechtungen zu lösen." Doch noch bevor er seinen Satz beendet hatte durchzuckte mein Gehirn bereits eine neue Idee, eine neue Unmöglichkeit die es zu ergründen gab und die mein Herz wieder zum flackern brachte.

„Und die Zukunft? Kannst du sie sehen, sie besuchen?" Meine Augen glitzerten, mein Herz raste nun. Noch bevor er eine Antwort wagen konnte, begann ein weiterer Gedanke laut Formen anzunehmen „Sie verändert sich doch dauernd, die Zukunft, mit jeder Entscheidung die wir fällen – wie kannst du da wissen was in wenigen Tagen nur passieren wird?!"

Ich lachte, leuchtete von innen heraus. Wenn ich mir vorstellte wie er, dieses Wesen welches direkt vor mir stand, durch die Zeit ging und dort den ersten englischen Königen begegnete, der Mondlandung beiwohnte oder der Geburt Mozards, da prickelte meine Haut vor Spannung. Die Zeit, ein so abstraktes Konstrukt unserer Gesellschaft, war plötzlich fassbar. Ich konnte sie regelrecht spüren, ich selbst konnte mich durch diesen Fluss waten sehen!

Doch er lächelte nicht mehr. Zum ersten Mal hatte ich das Gefühl wirklich zu weit gegangen zu sein, denn als seine Stimme nun erklang wirkte sie herablassend, so wie nur ein Gott einem Menschen gegenüber reden konnte.

„Du bist naiv wenn du glaubst, deine Entscheidungen würden etwas bewegen. All die Menschen dieser Welt, sie sind nur ein Produkt der Evolution, ihrer Gesellschaft und schließlich der Erziehung ihrer Eltern und freunde, der sie täglich unterliegen. Die Zukunft, meine Liebe, ist nur eine Reaktion auf die Gegenwart. Solange du alle Einflüsse und Gesetze dieser Welt kennst, wirst du auch immer wissen was am nächstne Tag geschieht und welche Wendung euer so genanntes Schicksaal nimmt."

Man hätte meinen können, sein abschätzender Blick oder seine dunkle Stimme hätte mich meiner Begeisterung beraubt. Doch das Prickeln auf meienr Haut wurde nur stärker, wie ein Schauer der plötzlich durch meinen Geist lief. Ich hatte endlich jemanden getroffen, der wirklcih wusste wovon der sprach.

„Du bist der Laplacesche Dämon! Du kennst all diese Faktoren, nicht wahr, du kannst berechnen wie die Zukunft verlaufen wird...", Erfurcht erfasste mich für einen Augenblick, stand ich doch vor der personifizierten Unmöglichkeit der Physik. Doch diese Ehrfurcht wurde abermals übermannt von meiner Freude, dass nichts unmöglich war. Lachend dachte ich an meine Professoren an der Uni und was sie wohl denken würden, könnten sie uns nun reden hören. Besonders mein Professor für Quantenphysik galt an der Universität als äußerst komischer Kauz, und ich konnte nicht umhin mir vorzustellen, wie auch er sicher Freude an einem solchen Gespräch gehabt hätte.

Da durchzuckte es mich abermals. Wir hatten diese Theorie ein einziges Mal besprochen, doch sie recht schnell wiederlegen können.

„Die Unschärferelation...", fast ängstlich schaute ich wieder hoch, als glaubte ich mit der Aussprache dieses Wortes würde auch er gleich verschwinden. „Der Dämon existiert nicht, denn es gibt immer auch Zufall. Man kann Ort und Impuls eines einzelnen Teilchens nicht bestimmen, sie ist dem Zufall überlassen, genauso wie die Mutation der Gene... es kann dich garnicht geben."

Meine Stimme war erschöpft, fast traurig. Was ich sagte war die Wahrheit, der Dämon der Zeit war unmöglich, da es unmöglich war den Zufall zu bestimmen.

Doch er grinste noch immer, wie ein Spieler der noch ein Ass im Ärmel hatte.

„Wenn man so lange ein Gott ist wie ich, dann erkennt man irgendwann, dass auch der Zufall einen Namenhat. Er ist kein verhängnis, sondern nur ein wenig sonderbar und launisch, so wie die Geliebte in deinem Bett"


End file.
